Justin the Spiderwolf
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: Justin thought he can live a normal life with Sara, until he got bitten by a spider! Linked to Humphrey the Batwolf
1. Ep1Ch1

**It All Started with a Spider**

**Chapter 1**

[Justin's Point of View]

I was walking through the forest trying to clear my mind for a minute. I am about to be a father of three pups, or at least it there were three when I last counted. I wanted to do everything I can to guide them, to provide for them, and (more importantly) to protect them. Little did I know I will soon be more than capable of protecting them when I suddenly felt a sharp pain go down my paw! I quickly raised it by instinct and took a look at it. I saw that there was a spider bite where I felt the pain. Now I had to find the spider.

You see, ANY spider can bite, but it is dependent on the spider itself what the side effect is… Unfortunately for me, I could not find the spider, so I had to carry on and hope that the effect isn't deadly.

It was hard to carry on back to the pack without limping, but my paw was hurting so much. Once I finally made it to the pack, I walked over to my mate, Sara, and told her what had happened. After hearing this, she was scared for my life. She didn't know what will happen next. She let out a few tears, and I was there to comfort her. I also reminded her that the odds of me being bitten by a deadly spider were slim, so she only had very little no worry about.

Afterwards, we both walked up to Howling Rock. There, we ran into Humphrey and Lilly. They were engaged for next month. We walked up to each other, and exchanged greetings. I then broke the news to them about what happened to me. I then assured them that I was more than likely to recover. Humphrey then signaled to me and Lilly that he wanted to be alone with me. I motioned for Sara to go with Lilly. When we were alone, Humphrey looked at me and said to me, Justin, I know we are both omegas, but do you ever think that we were meant to do more than just tell jokes and break up fights?"

I gave a soft chuckle and said, "I thought about that a few times. Yes I have felt that same way… Why do you ask?"

"Do you think one or two omegas can make as much difference as a whole group?"

"Probably, because you then don't have a lot of contrary ideas… What are you trying to get at?"

Humphrey let out a small chuckle before saying, "I was wondering if you can help me with a little project."

"What would that be?"

"You will have to see tomorrow…"

We walked over to Sara and Lilly and bid each other farewell. Sara and I were just returning to our den when I, in fact, was feeling sick to my stomach as well as pain coursing through my body. I told Sara what was happening, and we agreed to see Eve about this tomorrow before we go see Humphrey.


	2. Ep1Ch2

**It All Started with a Spider**

**Chapter 2**

[Sara's Point of View]

I woke up the next morning and saw that my mate was no longer next to me.

I figured he decided to see Eve alone, but water was thrown on that theory when I found him. He was hanging upside down on the ceiling still asleep. I had to admit, I nearly laughed at that strange sight. Okay, I actually laughed, which woke up Justin.

[Justin's Point of View]

I woke up to the sound of laugher. I looked up (or at the time down) and saw the source of the laughter. It was Sara, but why was she upside down. Then it hit me. I looked "up" to see that I was upside down. I asked Sara, "How did I get up here?"

Sara answered, "I only have as much of a clue as you do."

I tried lifting my paw to see that nothing was used to glue me to the wall. I stood up and (can you believe it) was able to walk around. It was fun, but blood was rushing to my head (if it wasn't already). So I walked over to the wall and simply walked down it. I then walked to the floor and towards my mate. I said to her, "That was weird, yet kinda fun. But I can tell you that I'm no longer feeling sick."

Sara replied, "Still, it's better to be safe than sorry."

We walked over to Winston and Eve's den to have Eve examine me. On our way there, we ran into Humphrey. He happened to be on his way to the den too. He said that he wanted to see Lilly again, so we let him come with us. Once there, Humphrey was talking to Lilly while I was being examined. After a while Eve said that I was fine. She didn't know about normal, but I was fine. I then told Eve not to tell anything that I told her to ANYONE.

I then decided to take a walk outside. I was trying to clear my head of what was happening now. First, I was bitten by a spider, now I can walk on walls? This is just too much for me to take in. I was now a foot away from the den when I sensed that Kate saw in danger. I ran to where I think she is and, sure enough, she was cornered by a hunter. If I was able to, I would have thrown a net at the hunter. I tried to lift my paw, but it was stuck on some webbing! That gave me an idea. I reached out my paw and shot some webbing out of it! The web was able to get the hunter stuck on a tree. Kate was looking at the hunter wondering where the webbing came from. I decided to exit the scene.

[Kate's Point of View]

I don't know how it happened, but I at one moment I was cornered at gunpoint by a hunter, and webbing trapped the hunter the next. Not wanting to be around when the hunter gets out of the web, I decided to escape. I was only an inch into the forest when I heard the hunter say, "A wabbit!" I looked back, wondering what a "wabbit" is, and I saw that the hunter's face was lit up over a rabbit.


	3. Ep1Ch3

****

Before we get started, I would like to say that I'm glad that you guys liked the Elmer Fudd cameo. I figured I would get some laughs out of that. Also, Villan84 posted in his review a question about Humphrey and Lilly being together. I'm glad he brought that up because I forgot to mention that theis takes place in a universe differednt from the movie. Yes, Kate and Garth united the pack, and they did fall in love. I mainly did that because I seem to like HumphreyxLilly pairings over HumphreyxKate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

It All Started with a Spider

**Chapter 3**

[Justin's Point of View]

We were listening to Kate telling us how she got rescued from a hunter. She didn't know it was me because I left before she could even see a glimpse of me. She also told us about the hunter getting excited over a "wabbit." Man! Am I mad at myself for missing that part! Oh well… The important thing is that she was safe. After Garth took Kate to their den, Sara shot me a look that said, "That was you, wasn't it?"

I nodded. I mean come on! If you knew of my new powers, then it shouldn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out, although, the webbing was new to her. Just then, I remembered that I was going to help Humphrey with something! I told my mate where I was going and took off.

I found Humphrey with Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Reba, and Janice. What I noticed that was different about Humphrey and Shakey was that they were in some sort of costumes. Humphrey was wearing a black mask and cape, and a yellow collar. There were pockets on the collar, each one holding something. Shakey was wearing something similar to what Humphrey was wearing, except it was in a different pattern. I asked them what the costumes were for, to which Humphrey brought me back to those questions he asked me. He then told me that he was going to be a superhero, and Shakey was his sidekick.

I thought that sounded like a good idea. They then told me their names (Humphrey being Batwolf, and Shakey being Robin) Shakey and Humphrey showed me their tools, which seemed to be made of rocks and strong vine. These tools were a batarang, a grappler.

I then decided to join in on the fun because My powers could do what those gadgets can do (and then some). All I needed was a costume, and I was ready to go. Both Reba and Janice went to get the berries needed to make a dye for my costume, which they selected red, blue, and black. Shakey commented that the berries not only made a great dye, but they were delicious before eating what he thought was a berry. I then alerted him, "I think that 'berry' had eyes and eight legs!"

Shakey then gagged and said in a raspy voice, "I think it's crawling back up my throat."

They then covered the basic mask and collar. The mask was red with black webs covering it, and the collar was blue with a circle in the center with a black spider on it. I was then wearing a vest that was blue with red on the sides. They then put some red fabric on my paws.

After they decided that they were done with the costume, the pain-staking task of naming myself came. I really seemed to have given them a challenge. I threw out the Lupine Spider, which they were more than happy to reject it! Salty suggested that I would be named Arachnophobia, which I refused that name. Humphrey suggested that I should be named Tarantulus. That was yet another name down. I then heard Mooch singing a wolf version the Spiderman theme. That's the name Spiderwolf came to me. I said to myself, "That one's a keeper."


	4. Ep1Ch4

**It All Started with a Spider**

**Chapter 4**

[Justin's Point of View]

"Help," I heard someone scream. My ears perked up so that I can identify the owner of the voice. I heard her scream again. This time, I know who it was; it was Kate!

I had no idea how extremely she needed help, so I immediately changed into my Spiderwolf costume. I then climbed onto a tree and web-swinged over to her. "Need a paw? Your friendly neighborhood Spiderwolf is here."

Kate then continued in saying, "Thank goodness you're-" Just then, Batwolf and Robin appear. "Who are you two?"

Batwolf replied, "My name is Batwolf, and this is my partner, Robin."

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, my pups got trapped in a rockslide!"

"A rockslide, eh," I said, "Not a problem…"

I soon web-zipped to a tree and was en route to the scene of the incident. Batwolf and Robin were also on my tail. When we got there, I ran over to the pile of rocks and said, "Star! Caesar! Can you hear me?"

I heard some coughing, but Star replied, "Yes, but I don't know for how long."

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of this!"

I used my webbing as ropes to pull the rocks away. Once enough rocks were moved, Batwolf and Robin pulled the two pups to safety. We thought we were safe, but unfortunately, some southern wolves scared one caribou a ways off, and when one caribou gets scared, well, it results in a…

"Stampede!"

I could see the caribou coming closer to us. There were too many to take on, and we couldn't run because there's cliff where they're going. That was when I decided to stop them. I jumped to the top of one of the canyon walls and shot a web to the other side. Then I returned to the ground and spun a net from my starting web to the ground. I then watched as the caribou got tangled up in my web.

"Phew," Robin said, "Another inch and we would have been toast."

We then returned the pups to Kate and headed off to change back to our real selves.

[Kate's Point of View]

I was more than thankful those guys shown up. They saved my pups from a cave-in and a stampede. I didn't recognize Batwolf and Robin, but Spiderwolf must have been the very wolf who saved me from the hunter yesterday. I have no idea who he is, but I know he, along with Batwolf and Robin, will do this pack proud.

* * *

Lancewing: How about that for our heroes' first bit of action.

Shakey: It was intense!

Humphrey: Don't I know it!

Justin: Well, it's better than what I will be dealing with in a later chapter...

Lancewing: that's right, Justin. Villans are comming in the next chapter, and something is about to happen...


	5. Ep1Ch5

**Before I continue, there are some characters that I got premission to use form Villan84.**** We discussed the very contents that you see herre in the story. He gave me the ideas, and I put them into the plot. Anyway, here are his cougars: Harrison (the leader), Tiana, (his mate), and Oscar (Harrison's "friend). They are introduced in Humphrey's Bachelor Party. I have read it, and (so far) I recommend reading it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**It all Started with a Spider**

**Chapter 5**

[Justin's Point of View]

Okay, so Humphrey, Shakey, and I made the superhero thing look easy… But little did any of us know that there were going to be two hunters searching for animals to use for experiments.

[Normal Point of View]

Two humans were seen. One was muscular and wearing animal skin, while the other was rather "large," had a pointy nose, and was wearing an elegant suit. The Penguin says to Kraven, "You better have the right specimens for my experiments."

Kraven let out a small chuckle and said, "Don't worry; you'll have what you need…"

[Sara's Point of View]

Justin and I were talking with Reba and Janice. Things were going well when I saw Garth running up to us. He seemed panicked over something. I asked him what the matter was. He replied, "My dad has been kidnapped!"

"What," the rest of us replied.

"And Tony's not the only one," a voice said. I looked over to see Lilly. "Apparently, Harrison, Tiana, Oscar, and Pete of the cougar pack are missing as well."

[Justin's Point of View]

"I don't believe it," I replied. "I need to go look for them, Sara, but I'll be back as soon."

I quickly nuzzled Sara before I left. Sure, the cougars weren't my biggest fans, and Tony was somewhat of a stick-in-a-mud, but they still needed help, and Batwolf, Robin, and I were the only one who can help.

Ran into Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. I asked them, "Have you heard?"

"Yes, they all replied.

"Poor Tony," Mooch said.

"What about the cougars," I asked, "They're people too!"

"People that hate us," Shakey said.

"Why should we help them," Humphrey snapped.

"Because, Humphrey and Shakey (a.k.a. Batwolf and Robin), we are more than omegas, we are heroes. It's our job to make sure no life is endangered, and to make a difference to others."

Shakey and Humphrey looked at each other, then back to me. They soon agreed with me and decided to put on their costumes. Once Garth and Lilly cleared my den, Sara signaled me to go in and grab my costume. I suited up and headed off to find the missing individuals…


End file.
